Valentine's Day Didn't Suck This Year
by xoc13
Summary: After a rough morning chasing after FTA's, a thoughtful gesture from Ranger helps Stephanie end Valentine's Day in a great way. S&R established relationship.


**This is a short one-shot about S&R's Valentine's Day;) I know I'm early, but I have to study for exams and thought posting before was better than afterXD **

**Disclaimer: Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Today has definitely not been my day.

I went after Rick Martinez this morning. He was a conman, known for running various scams. And, unfortunately for me, I caught him in the middle of his next 'project'. He didn't want to go back to jail, so he decided to douse me with a red substance before stealing my car and speeding away.

I could have called Ranger to come get me, but I didn't want to worry him. So, I called Lula for a ride.

"I sure am glad I skipped this one." She said, screeching to a halt in front of Rangeman.

"Thanks." I got out, gave her a short wave and hurried inside. I took the elevator to the fifth floor since I wasn't going to be able to key fob myself to seven. I had no keys.

I unloaded and headed off to Ranger's office. I didn't want to have to explain to any of the guys why the front of my shirt was stained a dark red color. I'd already ditched my sweater on my way in. It was beyond saving.

Ranger had his head bent, looking over some documents when I came in.

"Hey..." Before I could continue, Ranger's gaze was on me.

"Babe!" He rose, quickly rounding his desk. I raised a hand, to show that I was okay, but it seemed he wanted to see for himself. In a flash, he left me naked from the waist up.

He looked me from head to toe before inspecting my ruined tee.

"Here's the report on..." Lester's voice trailed off and I instantly felt self-conscious, my hands flying in front of me to cover my breasts. I shrieked, but Ranger had it covered. He blocked me with his body, keeping Lester from getting a better look.

"Okay, okay." Lester smirked, saying he'd be back when we weren't _busy_.

The door clicked shut and I watched Ranger move to lock it, ensuring we wouldn't be interrupted again.

"What is this?" He said, one hand bunching up the stained tee. His eyes scanned over my body again, dark gaze assessing.

"It's not blood." I said, recounting the morning's events.

"Babe." Ranger tossed my tee aside, closing the distance between us. Strong arms wrapped around me, crushing me against the wall of his chest. I looped my arms around his waist, accepting the embrace.

The hug ended when I shivered. His office was a bit chilly.

"Come on." Ranger splayed a hand over my sticky abdomen. Some of the red stuff had soaked through my T-shirt. "Let's get you cleaned up." He removed his black tee and handed it to me.

He watched me put on the T-shirt, looking slightly displeased with the fact that I covered up.

Ranger walked out of the office with me. No one turned to look at us as we made our way to the elevator. I guess the guys aren't interested in a shirtless Ranger.

But I am! He looked so deliciously tempting, standing next to me as we made our way to the seventh floor.

He ushered me to his bedroom, where he urged me to get in the shower. I didn't protest, stripping out of my clothes and stepping under the hot water spray.

I took my time scrubbing the red stuff away. The smell of Ranger's Bulgari shower gel eased my tension, leaving me feeling refreshed.

I'd just wrapped a towel around myself when Ranger came in. He said he had Ella bring something to eat and that Cal was on his way with my car, minus Martinez.

"Thanks." I padded past him, to the bedroom, in search of clothes. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him standing behind me as I shimmied into a pair of panties. It's not like we're living together now, but we're unofficially alternating nights at each other's places. Tonight we're, unofficially, spending it at my apartment.

"I have a meeting." Ranger told me he'd be at my place by six. I nodded, leaning closer to accept his kiss. There was tongue involved and had it not been for the ring of his cell phone, we might have snuck in a quickie.

S&R

I staggered to my apartment a little before five. I was exhausted.

I thought I had time to sneak in a little nap. I only made it to the couch, fading to sleep quickly.

A growl of hunger awoke me some time later. Even before I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't on the couch, but on my bed. And I wasn't alone.

"I fell asleep." I mumbled, snuggling closer to Ranger.

"You were in deep." Ranger agreed, saying he didn't want to wake me.

"What time is it?" It was our first Valentine's Day together as a couple. It's not like we have wedding plans, but we're pretty solid. I mentally kicked myself for not arranging something special.

"Almost eight." Ranger said there was food in the kitchen.

"You cooked?" I asked, sitting up.

"Babe." The bedroom was dark so I couldn't see his face, but his voice held the hint of a smile.

I got out of bed, making a quick stop in the bathroom to straighten up a little. I could at least give Ranger a nice view to compensate for the fact that I didn't prepare anything.

Ranger had the table set by the time I joined him. The food looked delicious. Ranger has Ella and I have Ranger, hehehe.

We were halfway through our meal when a phone started ringing. It sounded far away and it took me a second to realize it was my cell phone ringing. Ranger must have returned my bag.

"Excuse me." I gave him an apologetic smile and rose.

I flipped the light switch in my bedroom so I could find my phone faster. It was on my bedside table.

But that's not what caught my attention. There was something else on the table.

"Ranger!" I hollered his name, moving closer to the bedside table.

I felt, more than heard, when Ranger joined me in the bedroom.

"What is _this_?" I held it up for him to see.

"A rose."

"A gold rose!" I squeaked, waving it between us.

"Now you can keep it for a long time and it will still hold its beauty."

He'd once given me a Red rose, a long time ago, for Valentine's Day. The rose didn't have a card, but I always knew it was from him. A few weeks ago he came across said rose, now dried and pressed between the pages of an old book. He'd been amazed, never thinking I'd save the gift.

And this year he gave me a Red rose again, dipped in gold to preserve it.

I had no words to describe what I was feeling, so I decided to show him. I planted a kiss on his lips, my hands resting on his shoulders as I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught me easily, his hands resting on my bottom to support me.

The kiss involved a lot of tongue. When we finally parted, breathing heavy, I had tightened my hold on him.

"You like?" He gave me a sexy grin.

I used the tip of the rose to trace the line of his jaw as I told him I liked _him_ a lot more. "Better than like." I felt a playful smile grace my lips as I set out to demonstrate my love for him.


End file.
